Traveled Beats
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: They don't know each other and yet there is a strong and obvious attraction between them. It needs to be satisfied. Even if Miku would have wished for things to be a little different... She certainly didn't expect that to happen. Miku x Luka. Negitoro.


**A/N:** Smut ahead, you've been warned.

I'm not sorry about how perverted it is. Enjoy this read lovely perverted readers. Note that this one shot is more focused on the smut than the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Traveled Beats<strong>

"Hatsune-san, make sure you do your homework next time. It is quite surprising coming from an excellent and well-behaved student such as yourself."

Miku felt disheartened. It was the very first time she was being scolded by her homeroom teacher. As absurd as it was, she had completely forgotten to do her homework. She had ended up watching soap opera series almost all night long. It wasn't her fault if the dramatic cliff-hangers always pushed her to watch the next episodes until tiredness hit her. She had fallen asleep on the couch, only to be woken up in a panic state once she had realized she had been supposed to do her homework. As a result, she had been obliged to stay an extra hour at school to do pointless works. She bowed polity in front of her teacher, her glamorous twintails following her gesture.

"I sincerely apologize. It won't happen again, I can assure you that."

He smiled. He knew he could count on her. She wasn't the kind of student who would repeat the same mistake twice. "It's alright. You can go home now, Hatsune-san. Be safe." He spoke softly to show that he wasn't genuinely mad at her.

Miku heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much! I'll be going now!" She exclaimed and quickly left the classroom. Kaito was a teacher appreciated by many female students. She understood why. She already had some kind of crush on him, but it fortunately didn't last. Not only would have it been impossible for her feelings to be returned, but he was also a bit too too old for her liking. She was pretty sure he was at the end of his twenties. He still looked quite handsome —to the point where she had difficulty meeting with his deep blue eyes. She honestly never had a boyfriend even if she dreamed to. She was fairly popular around guys, but nobody really interested her. She supposed that it would happen one day. She was patient with love. She was only sixteen years old; she still had plenty of time to find the ideal guy. She would prefer someone taller than her, someone who smelled nice and someone who could be romantic.

The tealette looked at the hour. She instantly tensed up. The train would be here in only five minutes! She started to run to the station. She had never taken it at that hour, but she knew it was crowded. It was the time where people finished work and school. She hoped to have a seat at least, but she highly doubted it possible. Once she arrived, she noticed the train was about to leave at any moment. She quickly entered inside and the doors automatically closed behind her. She took a deep breath. Just in time. She hadn't wanted to walk home or wait for the next one to arrive. She looked around. She didn't expect it to be that crowded. There were people almost everywhere. Some seemed tired, others had lively conversations and a few were listening to music. Miku's heart was pounding with anxiety. She wasn't used to so many persons in the same small place. She went through the crowd to try getting herself a spot. When she did, it was alongside an old man. He could barely stand on his feet, and nobody wanted to lend him a seat. It was kind of sad. She hated how people could be so disrespectful. If she had one, she would certainly give it to him.

It smelled sweat with a mixture of manly cologne and feminine perfume. It was pretty horrible. She couldn't already wait until she would arrive home. If only she would have at least brought her audio player; the conversations were too loud for her own liking. She could actually hear a woman brag about how she cheated on her husband without him knowing anything. It was cruel. Why would you even do that to the one you loved? It didn't make any sense to her. If she would have a boyfriend, she would do anything to make him happy. Since she was pretty good at cooking, she would make him a bento that he would eat at school every day. She sighed dreamily. Romance. It was a wonderful thing.

Miku soon gasped as she felt a firm grip on her butt. Her heart skipped a beat out of shock. _N-No way..._ She had heard about frequent harassments in crowded trains, especially in a place like Tokyo, but she never thought it would happen to her! She closed her eyes firmly. She was scared. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Scream? Call for help? She couldn't even let out a sound. Her petite body was trembling. Who the heck dared to touch an innocent high school girl? That man was completely sick in the head. His hand was gripping her butt more and more. His nails were rather long; his fingers were small and delicate... Her eyes widened. Something was off. It couldn't be. Was it a woman? She hesitantly turned her head and stared at her molester out of the corner of her eyes.

It really was a woman. She had long pink hair, crystal blue eyes, flawless skin and perfect lips. She seemed to be a university student. She was probably in the beginning of her twenties. She was insanely beautiful, but Miku couldn't describe her expression. It was enigmatic and blank, but lust was obviously sparkling in her eyes. Her throat tightened. Was that girl turned on only by touching her butt? Her nails went deeper into her skin and she let out a squeak. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was being sexually harassed by a hungry lesbian.

Miku felt a sudden warm breathing in her ear and it made her shudder.

"I've been waiting for this moment. My name is Luka. Nice to meet you, Miku." Her voice was soft and mature. It had a hint of playfulness, as if the current situation was amusing her.

The tealette was confused. How did she know her name? What had she been waiting for? Had she been waiting to molest her? She didn't say anything. There was no need to, but she felt like that stranger knew things she shouldn't have normally known. But strangely enough, she wasn't that scared anymore. Maybe just a little bit. Her molester even introduced herself. It shouldn't be that bad, she supposed. She didn't think she would go too far. Though, she soon realized she was wrong; the woman started to feel her breasts through her school uniform. She was taping them, caressing and massaging them. It was a weird feeling. Nobody ever did that to her before. She could feel her smirk on her right ear.

"Mm, B cup? That's fine. I actually love small breasts. I think big ones are too obscene."

Miku was now utterly shocked. How did she guess her bra size? Maybe she was so used to touch breasts that could easily guess what the size was? She didn't like that thought. It felt like a pang in the chest. Luka's finger trailed around her nipple, before gently she gently poked it. Even if it was only through her clothes, she felt electrifying shivers travel her whole body. She looked around, slightly alarmed. No one seemed to know what was happening or they just simply didn't care.

"I've barely touched your nipple, and it's already this hard. Are you enjoying this?" Luka chuckled as she wrapped an around the smaller girl's waist, pulling her close. She made sure they were close to the point that her busty chest was pressing against her back. Miku's face was now a crimson red. "Enjoying a stranger's touches... Aren't you perverted? I thought you were innocent, Miku."

The tealette found it humiliating. Her body was reacting so much, and she hated it. Her heart was beating fast; it was playing drums in her chest while her body was starting to burn in anticipation. She felt weak and submissive. It was weird. She didn't get what was happening. She had never desired a woman's touches. Whenever she had been thinking about sex, it had always been with a guy. And now here she was; enjoying everything that girl was saying and doing. She wasn't even trying to defend herself. She took a shaky breath.

"If you don't like it, feel free to scream no. I'll understand." Luka warned her. She really was planning to stop; her words seemed sincere. Slowly, she trailed the tip of her finger down her neck to try to give her some shivers, which worked; she could feel her petite body tremble slightly against her. Her skin was already hot. There was no doubt about it; Miku was already aroused from anticipation. She was glad. She had thought she would scare her. Anyone would have been, so she didn't understand why she wasn't. Though, she knew she had a lot of charms —enough to make straight women hers.

The tealette knew very well that she could tell her to stop, but strangely enough, she couldn't. Her body refused to obey her. She didn't want it. She didn't want her first time to be with someone she didn't know, and especially not in a crowded train. She wanted it be with a guy she loved. But deep inside, she knew she wanted it to happen. She had stayed silent the whole time, shuddering at every word and gesture that were spoken and done. The woman's hands went under her shirt, and she gently started to feel her hips. Her touches were so gentle and delicate. A molester would have usually gotten straight to the point, but it seemed like she wanted to take her time.

"I love women's hips. It's a sexy part of the female body, don't you think so too? Yours are well-developed. You have nice hip bones..."

"I... I'm not into women..."

"If that was true, you would have told me to stop already."

Luka laughed. She didn't seem to believe her. Her hands went higher, caressing her thin stomach along the way. She paused and finally decided to just dig her hand under her bra. She could feel Miku tense up. She then told her to relax and that she wouldn't hurt her... Scaring her clearly wasn't her intention. Luka lightly ran her thumb over one of her breasts' outer edges and breathed in her neck, her lips almost brushing her skin. It was just some teasing. It was to make her hungrier for her sexual caresses. And it was working; she could see goose bumps forming on Miku's arms and her breathing was starting to be slightly irregular. She was making her impatient. She was writhing with desire under her.

Luka smirked. She decided to just caress her areolas, making slow and agonizing circles around her already hardened nipples. "Are you enjoying it? Does it turn you on? Answer me honestly or I won't do what you want me to do." She spoke quite seductively and quickly pinched her nipple, making her victim jerk in sudden pleasure.

Miku's cheeks were now a deep shade of red. She was admittedly enjoying it quite a lot, but the constant teasing was making her frustrated. It was almost irritating. "Y-Yeah... I... I do like it..." She admitted sheepishly. What was wrong with her? She was doing it with a complete stranger who already knew her name. It was creepy enough as it was.

"Glad you're honest for once." Luka said. As a reward, she finally decided to play with her nipples. She stroked them between her index and thumb. They were as soft as porcelain. It was a shame she couldn't use her mouth. She would have liked to use her tongue and teeth to pleasure her. Miku still seemed to enjoy it; she was groaning and twitching. She was getting hotter too. Beads of sweat were starting to get on her skin.

The tealette never felt that way before. She had already been aroused in the past, but never to that extent. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she thought it would rip out of her chest. She felt like the air was suffocating. She was extremely hot and she could feel a bothering tingling sensation between her legs. It just wanted to be touched. She wondered how Luka's delicate would caress her down there... The thought was exciting her a lot. What was she? A pervert? She probably was even if it was the very first time she wanted to have sex that much. It was making her insane. It was making her burn in desire —a desire that she wished she would have never discovered.

And then, without warning, the older woman's hand entered her skirt. Her muscles instantly tensed up. Miku's anticipation and impatience instantly increased at that exact moment. Was she finally going to touch her? She looked around. People weren't even aware about what was happening. Her and Luka were somewhere in a dark corner. She was facing the wall. There were a few persons beside them, but they were too occupied into their own business to care about what was happening around them. It was still humiliating to be screwed here of all places. It wasn't romantic at all.

"If you don't like, if you want me to stop, don't forget to tell me. I don't want to scare you, nor do I want to make you uncomfortable." The pinkette's fingers went inside her panties. Miku held her breath and closed her eyes. She was ready. She gasped as soon as her hand started to explore her down there. She felt like closing her legs together out of embarrassment, but she decided to just part them even more.

"Can I just mention how we—..."

"P-Please, don't say it! I... I know..."

"..._Wet you are._" Luka's chuckled when she saw how the tealette's cheeks instantly darkened. She enjoyed teasing her sexual partners; that much was obvious. And as much as Miku was finding it annoying, she might actually enjoy it. In fact, it might just excite her more. She didn't know.

The pinkette decided to lubricate her fingers with the petite girl's wetness. She didn't want to hurt her. She knew how harsh it could be to stroke with dry skin. She used the tip of her index and middle finger to rub her clitoris in a circular motion. Miku immediately covered her mouth with a trembling hand. Luka barely started yet and it was already starting to feel insanely good. She didn't know if it had something to do with all the frustration she had been through or if the woman was just that experienced. She honestly hated the thought. What if she regularly harassed other girls? She couldn't ask her. Not right now at the very least. She bit down on her lip, and her thoughts were immediately interrupted as soon as the speed and the pressure of her stokes were increased. She moaned and her back arched. Her teal-colored nails gripped the wall firmly. She wished she could hold herself into something. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and it felt like they wouldn't be able to support her weight anymore.

It seemed like Luka understood since she wrapped an around her and pulled her close. She was holding her tightly. Miku could feel the beating of her heart against her back. It was beating hard. Was the pinkette enjoying touching her? Was she enjoying seeing her reactions? The strokes felt amazing; she couldn't stop herself from groaning. Her clit was overly sensitive. The slightest caress was enough to make her shudder in deep pleasure.

Luka didn't need to ask Miku to know if she was a virgin or not; she definitely wasn't. The answer was obvious. She enjoyed the reactions she was receiving. She was trying so hard to muffle her moans with her hands. The conversations were so loud that she doubted anyone would hear them anyway. "Alright, I'll try something else. If it hurts too much, you can tell me and I'll stop. It might sting a bit at first, but don't worry. It's normal. Unless you finger yourself frequently..." She said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"I... I do not! I... ah... I've never touched myself..." Miku was admittedly ashamed of saying it. Everyone had at least tried it at her age.

"I didn't think you were that pure." Luka raised an eyebrow. Using her middle finger, she caressed her entrance, doing circles, before gently and slowly entering it inside her. The young female let out a gasp. It did sting. Just a little bit. She supposed she could deal with that little pain. She gave her a shaky nod to encourage her to continue and so did the pinkette, thrusting her finger in and out. Miku could almost hear the lewd wet sounds it was making. It was so embarrassing! She soon started to feel good. Luka probably guessed the her victim was more comfortable already since she decided to use her index to glide in and out of her.

Miku could feel her fingers stroke against her tight walls. Sometimes, she was even hitting a puddle of nerves that was making her moan and gasp loudly. Her heart never beat that fast. Her body was burning. Her stomach was clenching. She was shaking. Her breathing was heavy and jerky. She couldn't think properly. The sensations she felt were amazing. And as if it wasn't enough, she felt the university student's other hand on her clit that she restarted to stroke fervently. She was being pleasured at two places at the same time. "Nng... I... I can't... T-This is too much... Ah..." She couldn't restrain herself from moaning anymore. She was trying so hard to muffle them with her hands, but she had a really hard time doing so. She felt something rapidly coming. The pleasure suddenly drastically increased as if she was finally reaching her goal.

The orgasm.

Miku couldn't have even warned Luka as her body suddenly convulsed while her muscles were severely contracting. She almost shouted. She didn't think it could have felt even more pleasurable than it already had been; reaching orgasm sure was mind-blowing. She was now pretty exhausted. She was trying to catch her breath, her chest lifting up and down rapidly. She pressed her sweaty forehead against the cold wall. It had been intense. She might seriously get addicted to it.

"Did you enjoy it?" The pinkette asked curiously.

Miku gave a lazy nod. Of course she did, but now she felt really dirty. She couldn't wait to change her panties. She wasn't looking at the woman behind her, but she could tell that she was currently licking her fingers to clean them. She didn't want to see that. It would be too humiliating. But then, she was suddenly being pulled around, and before she knew it, she was meeting with pale blue eyes. They stared at each other for the longest time. They were admiring the other's beauty, their lips only a few inches apart; they were almost brushing. Miku felt like she forgot how to breathe, her stomach churning. That woman was completely stunning. Now that she was finally taking a proper look at her, she felt embarrassed. She had just been touched by such a beautiful girl...

"You're pretty, Miku..." Luka whispered softly and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand.

The tealette felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to tell her that she found her amazingly beautiful, but she couldn't talk. Her vocal chords refused to work. Just when she opened her mouth to speak, the train abruptly stopped. It was her stop. She felt so disappointed. She wanted to know more about that woman. She gave her a weak smile, before going through the crowd to get out. Once she did, she took a deep breath. Something incredible just happened. She almost felt like she would melt. She walked back home, a smile parting her lips.

She hoped she would meet that Luka again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few days passed. Miku was starting to lose hope. She had wished to meet that woman again, but it never happened. Every night, she had dreams about her. Some were perverted and others were sweet. She often thought about her, about what happened between her. Luka made her crazy. The sad thing was that it had probably just had been a one-time thing —and she hated to think about it. She wanted to see her so much that it hurt. She knew that what happened in the train had been enough to make her develop a crush. A crush that probably should have never existed. For all she knew, she might do that to different girls every day. It pained her to think about such a thing.

She looked at the hour. School just finished. Maybe she could wait an extra hour to take the same train as hers, but she was too scared to see something she didn't want to see. She was probably not the only one she was doing those things with. She seemed so experienced after all. She heaved a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, Miku?" A concerned voice called her out.

She turned her head to meet with green eyes. It was Gumi. She was her best friend. The two of them always shared everything together, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to tell her that she developed a crush on a woman who harassed her. She couldn't. She closed her eyes and decided to tell her some kind of a lie.

"I was really into that guy. We went on a date. After that, he never approached me again. I'm kind of heartbroken..." She explained. _It's more like that woman harassed me. She told me I was pretty. After that, she never approached me again_. It sounded ridiculous now that she thought about it.

Gumi rubbed her back to try to calm her down. "In that case, he's a real jerk. You deserve better than him." She said with a growl. If she ever saw that guy, he would certainly have a bad time. "I'm going to a mixer right now. Want to come? I've heard the guys are damn hot! Maybe it'll cheer you up a little bit, yeah?"

Miku seriously gave it a thought. She was usually never into those things, but maybe she could try —especially if it was going to get her mind off of that woman. "Sure, I guess it won't hurt." She forced a smile at her. She grabbed her bag and made sure her homework were inside before swinging it on her shoulder. They walked outside. The sun was already starting to go to sleep, bathing the sky in a nice mixture of orange and soft red.

They reached the school gate and the tealette's eyes widened in shock. Luka was here. She seemed to be waiting for her. Their eyes met and once again Miku forgot how to breathe. Guys were looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. She understood them. She couldn't believe she came here only for her. She had her university uniform, so it meant she headed straight here after her courses were over.

"I... I'm sorry, Gumi. I won't be able to go to that mixer after all. I have something else to do." She told her with a guilty smile, before waving at her.

The greenette's eyes widened. She was about to reply, but Miku was already gone. The petite girl could feel her heartbeats accelerate each time she was taking a step to rejoin the older female. Luka had a warm and inviting smile dancing on her lips. It was enough to make her mouth dry.

"Hello." Luka said, looking down at her. "I hope you don't mind me being here. I kind of wanted to bring you eat somewhere. What do you think?"

Miku blinked in surprise. Was it a date? She blushed and replaced a strand of her teal hair.

"I would love that."

Without saying anything else, they headed straight to the restaurant. She learned a few things about Luka along the way; she was studying to become a doctor, she was twenty, she enjoyed to sing and she liked sports. They had some things in common.

It definitely was the beginning of a blooming love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's not the end. Probably a two chapters thing. Though, I hope I would be able to write a sequel since there are still a few things that stay a mystery.

Review?


End file.
